clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:We Need Sock Policy
Look, we need a policy on Sockpuppets. Our lack of one can cause severe problems. I myself have been blocked for a long time, mostly due to a lack of defonition. Or, depending on which side you're on, I kept struggling due to a lack of Defenition. Whatever. My point is, it's very easy to have problems relating to Sockpuppets, since the opinions as to what a Sockpuppet is (let alone what they are allowed to do) that it all gets rather onfusing. So I'm puting forth a prototype Sockpuppet Policy, subject to amendment of course, and Here it isIn all it's stolen Glory. I've taken it from Wikipedia, and edited it a bit: A sock puppet is an alternative account used for fraudulent, disruptive, or otherwise deceptive purposes that violate or circumvent the enforcement of policies. All Wikians may register a username or account from which they may edit.As a general rule, each User is allowed only one account. For a variety of reasons, some People create one or more alternative accounts. An alternative account is an additional username used by an editor who already has an account. In such cases, the account with the longest history and most edits is normally assumed to be the main account. Some uses for alternate accounts are explicitly forbidden: using them to avoid scrutiny, misleading others by making disruptive edits with one account and normal edits with another, distorting consensus or artificially stirring up controversy, or otherwise circumventing the COC. The misuse of an alternative account may result in a block. If someone uses alternative accounts, it is recommended that they provide links between the accounts in most cases to make it easy to determine that one individual shares them and to avoid any appearance or suspicion of sockpuppetry (see alternative account notification). Sock puppet accounts We prize our use of the assumption that most people are trying to help the project. Sock puppets are used to counter these prized features by creating the illusion of greater support for a viewpoint and evading sanctions. All such sock puppet uses are forbidden and warrant aggressive approaches to protect the wiki from their actions. Use of sock puppets will normally lead to sanctions against the sock puppet account, and in some cases, also the main account, usually blocking. Voting and other shows of support Sock puppets might be used to give the impression of more support for a viewpoint than actually exists. Though typically it is the weight of arguments that wins the day, having multiple sock puppets participate, whether arguing with each other or else supporting a common cause, can still cause considerable confusion, and is therefore prohibited. This includes voting multiple times in any poll, using more than one account in discussions such as Talk Pages, Project:Requests for adminship, on talk pages, or engaging with two or more accounts in an edit war. In addition to double-voting, sock puppets might be used for the purpose of deception, distraction, or to create the illusion of broader support for a position than actually exists. Circumventing policy Policies apply per person, not per account. Policies such as the "three-strike rule" are for each person's edits. Using a second account for policy violations will cause any penalties to be applied to your main account. Alternative accounts may not be used to circumvent any sanctions, including blocks, bans, and probations. Evading sanctions will cause the timer to restart, and may lengthen the duration of the sanctions. Sharing of an IP address If two or more users dwell or work together, thereby sharing a computer or an internet connection, or else use a public computer or shared network, such as those found in offices, schools, libraries, hotels, or (Wi-Fi) hot spots, their accounts may appear via a CheckUser inquiry to be sock puppets. Additionally, such people, who often closely know one another and have face-to-face contact may share common interests and writing styles, and may even teach each other about Wikipedia and its techniques and inform each other about its ongoings . Checkusers cannot look through the wire to see who uses the computer at the other end. To avoid accusations of sock puppetry, such users may want to make an advance declaration on their user pages. When editing the same articles, participating in the same community discussion, or supporting each other in any sort of dispute, closely related accounts should disclose the connection. If they do not wish to disclose the connection, they should avoid editing in the same areas, particularly on controversial topics. Administrative sock puppets #Users having more than one username with admin access (excluding bots with administrative privileges) is not allowed. If an administrator leaves, comes back under a new name and is nominated for adminship, it is expected that they will give up the admin access of their old account (this may be done by the old account without showing a link between accounts). In general, only one account with access greater than that of a normal user account should be operated. There have been some users who have legitimately done this, however, since they sometimes have no choice. # Administrators discovered to be using a second account in an abusive or forbidden manner will be demoted. Alternative accounts Inappropriate uses of alternative accounts It is unacceptable to use alternative accounts to disrupt Wikipedia or to misrepresent yourself or your contributions. For example: *Posing as a neutral commentator, using one alt account, in a policy discussion about another account of the same person. *Voting more than once in polls. *Using multiple accounts to violate our rules about edit warring *Use of a separate account for disruption or vandalism, in the hope that, when it is blocked, the main account can continue with blameless editing. *Creating a separate account to argue one side of an issue in a deliberately irrational or offensive fashion, to sway opinion to another side. It is improper to use multiple accounts to do anything which cannot or should not be done with a single account. When using more than one account, it is therefore essential not to "cross the streams"See Ghostbusters#Plot of the different accounts. If more than one account controlled by the same user edits the same page or joins the same discussion, there may be a finding of sock puppetry. Editors who use multiple accounts may be sanctioned if they unintentionally, accidentally, or carelessly engage in sock puppetry. Avoiding scrutiny Alternative accounts should not be used to edit in ways that would be considered improper if done by a single account. While this may occasionally be legitimate (see below under legitimate uses), it is a violation of this policy to create alternative accounts in order to confuse or deceive editors who may have a legitimate interest in reviewing your contributions. In particular, sockpuppet accounts may not be used in internal project-related discussions, such as debates or BOB proceedings. "Good hand, bad hand" accounts The use of alternative accounts for deliberate policy violations or disruption specifically is proscribed: * All users are proscribed from operating a "bad hand" account for the purpose of disruption or artificially stirring up controversy. It is never acceptable to keep one account "clean", while using another account to engage in disruptive behavior. * Admins are also proscribed from operating a "bad hand" account for the purpose of engaging in editing disputes while at the same time appearing to be a neutral admin dealing with page protection or other issues on the same articles. Legitimate uses of alternative accounts Alternative accounts have legitimate uses. For example, long-term contributors using their real name may wish to use a pseudonymous account for contributions they do not want their real name to be associated with. If you use an alternate account, it is your responsibility to ensure that you do not use it in a forbidden manner. Segregation and security Some editors use alternative accounts to segregate their contributions for various reasons: # Since public computers can have password-stealing trojans or keyloggers installed, users may register an alternative account to prevent the hijacking of their main accounts. Such accounts should be publicly connected to the main account. # Users with a recognized expertise in one field might not wish to associate their contributions to that field with contributions to articles about subjects in which they do not have the same expert standing, or which they consider less weighty. # A person editing an article which is highly controversial within his/her family, social or professional circle, and whose Wikipedia identity is known within that circle, or traceable to their real-world identity, may wish to use an alternative account to avoid real-world consequences from their involvement in that area. # An editor might use an openly declared alternative account to carry out maintenance tasks to simplify the organization of such tasks. (An example would be User:MobileShroom, used to aid with TurtleShrooms editing on his BlackBerry.) Doppelgänger accounts Doppelgänger is a German word for a ghostly double of a living person. In the context of a user account, a doppelgänger account is a second account created with a username similar to one's main account to preemptively prevent impersonation by vandals. Such accounts are permitted and should be simply redirected to one's own userpage. Doppelgänger accounts should not be used for editing. Clean start under a new name If you have a negative track record and you have decided to make a genuine, clean, and honest new start, and do not wish it to be tarnished by your prior conduct, you can simply quit using the old account(s), and create an unconnected new account which becomes the only account you then use, and is used in a good manner. This is permitted only if there is no active deception, particularly on pages that the old account used to edit. That is, you should not turn up on a page User:A used to edit to continue the same editing pattern, this time as User:B, while denying any connection to User:A, particularly if the edits are contentious. Quitting the old account means specifically that the old account is not used for editing ever again. If the old account is later used in addition to a new account after supposedly being discontinued, it has not been discontinued. When an account is discontinued, the old account should note on its user page that it is inactive, in order to prevent the switch being viewed as an attempt to abusively sock puppet. Note that the "right to vanish" does not cover this; repeatedly switching accounts is seen as a way of avoiding scrutiny and considered a breach of this policy. This option is also not available to banned users, who are prohibited from editing altogether, either anonymously as an IP or under any user name. The two most common concerns are: :* I'll be noticed: If you change your behavior, and also the articles you work on, there is no reason for a connection to be made. If you continue on the same articles or your writing style is so distinctive it will quickly be noticed, or you return to problematic editing, then it is likely a connection will be made whether or not you change account, and any perceived concealment will probably be seen more negatively when discovered. :* I'll be identified by a checkuser or accused of being a sock puppet later: Checkuser is used for suspected breaches of policy. If you don't use the old account or engage in problematic conduct, there is little reason a request would be made, and a request without good reason is likely to be declined for lack of cause. If future usage does draw attention by concerned users or administrators, then it is likely the connection will be made. See alternative account notification for how to reduce the likelihood of problems. Bots Editors who operate bots (programs that edit automatically or semi-automatically) are encouraged to create separate accounts (and request they be marked as bot accounts Staff), so that the automated edits can be filtered out of . 'Role' accounts Role accounts, accounts which are used by multiple people, are only officially sanctioned by the BOB in exceptional cases. If you run one account with multiple users, it is likely to be blocked. However, these accounts are legal on other wiki's, so don't block them if you suspect they are not from this wiki. Alternative account notification If someone uses alternative accounts, it is recommended that he or she provide links between the accounts in most cases to make it easy to determine that one individual shares them. :* Editors who wish to publicly display a link on an alternative account to their main or primary account may do so by tagging the "secondary" ones with :* Main or primary accounts may be marked with When the link between two accounts will not be publicly identified due to privacy or other concerns, users are encouraged to email BOBmasters who are not likely to be affected by this(read 'who do not haate you'), to disclose the main and alternate (or old and new) accounts, to reduce the chance of potential misunderstandings. Your own discretion is advised. Identification and handling of suspected sock puppets Lower down, we list possible - but not definitive - signs that an account may be a sock puppet. The only definitive proof that an account is a sock puppet is an actual admission. Since such admissions are unusual, most determinations of sockpuppetry are based on various combinations of circumstantial evidence. Sock puppets typically are identified through requests posted at Wikipedia:Sockpuppet investigations based on their visible edits. Handling of a sock puppet account may include blocking the sock puppet account and tagging the blocked account user and user talk pages. While precocious editing skills may give the appearance of sock puppetry, evidence that a user is familiar with CPFW editing conventions (such as the use of Wikitext markup, edit summaries, and the COC) is, by itself, an insufficient basis to treat the user as a sock puppet. Such users might be visitors from another Wiki. They may be familiar with our software, though they have not contributed here before. Characteristics of sock puppets Not surprisingly, sock puppet accounts usually show much greater familiarity with Wikipedia and its editing process than most newcomers. They are more likely to use edit summaries, immediately join in existing edit wars, or participate in procedures like Articles for deletion or Requests for adminship as part of their first few edits. They may edit on a selected article or a very narrow range of topics. They are also more likely to be brand new or a single purpose account when looking at their contributions summary. Straw puppets One type of sock puppet is sometimes referred to as a "straw man sock puppet." They are created by users with one point of view, but act as though they have an opposing point of view, to make that point of view look bad, or to act as an online agent provocateur. They will often make poor arguments which their "opponents" can then easily refute. This can allow them to essentially make straw man arguments. Such sock puppets thus become a personification of the straw man argument which their creators argue against. They often act unintelligently or appear uninformed, and may behave in an overtly bigoted manner. The effect is often to obfuscate the debate and prevent a serious discussion of the arguments from each side. Suspicion of such sock puppets is often harder to verify though, as there are often people(no names) who naturally behave in such a manner with the same effects. Sockpuppet investigations If you think that someone is using sock puppets and wish to get other people's comments on the matter, you should create a report at Project:Sockpuppet investigations and follow the instructions there. Checkuser Wikia operates a process known as Checkuser to identify some sock puppets in certain cases. Where it is unclear whether or not sock puppetry is in progress, server log information can be consulted. To comply with Wikia's Privacy Policy, this is limited to Staff and only done in serious cases, with reasonable cause, to check if user A is the same as user B based upon some evidence. Any results will only be given in terms which comply with the privacy policy, in many cases precluding disclosure of detailed information. Requests may be made at Sockpuppet investigations. "Fishing" – or general trawling of users in a debate for possible sockpuppets – is not supported and requests for such checks are unlikely to be agreed to. Also, it is important to note that checkuser cannot ever confirm with certainty that two accounts are not connected. It can only confirm they are connected, or that at the time of checking there is no obvious machine-identifiable evidence of connection. You may wish to post a report at Sockpuppet investigations. Incorrect sock puppet accusation In some cases it may not be completely clear whether an account is a sock puppet, as the purpose is usually to avoid detection. Similarities in interests and editing style can be noted, but not everyone may be familiar enough with the user to understand the evidence. Keep in mind there can be multiple users who are driven to start participating for the same reason, particularly in controversial areas. Additionally, editors may learn from and be influenced by the styles of other editors, thereby making writing and editing styles appear similar. If you have been accused incorrectly of being a sock puppet, do not take it too personally. New users are unknown quantities. Stay around a while and make good edits, and your record will speak for itself. That generally is the only real way to prove that you are not anyone's puppet; even CheckUser cannot give anything beyond a negative confirmation. Blocking If a person is found to be using a sock puppet, the sock puppet accounts may be boblocked indefinitely. The main account also may be blocked at the discretion of any administrator. IP addresses used for sock puppetry may be blocked, but only if their User is also blocked indefinately. Identification and handling of inappropriate alternative accounts Alternative accounts being used inconsistently with this policy or otherwise used inappropriately may be blocked as "inappropriate alternative account" and tagged as such. Blocking or other remedy for an inappropriate alternative account may be determined by the BOB. Treatment of the editor There is a significant difference between an editor who inappropriately uses an alternative account and a person operating sock puppets. Thus, an editor who inappropriately uses an alternative account may still contribute to the encyclopedia through their main account. An inappropriate alternative account is not a sock puppet account and assumption of good faith still applies to the main account of that editor. Aggressive approaches applied to protect the wiki from sock puppets ordinarily should not be applied to the main account of an editor in good standing who inappropriately used an alternative account. See also *wikipedia:Sockpuppet (Internet) *[be quick to assume that someone is a sockpuppet *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Signs of sock puppetry *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Single purpose account References